Le temps des lauriers
by Mlle Terribeule Pesta
Summary: La guerre ne change certes pas la société, mais elle change les hommes. - AU, WilliamxThomas, SPOILERS SUR LA SAISON 2


**Fandom :** Downton Abbey

**Rating :** PG

**Personnages/pairings :** William/Thomas

**Notes :** Spoilers éventuels sur la saison 2. AU.

**Le temps des lauriers**

La guerre changeait les hommes. Thomas l'avait appris à ses dépens. Mais il fallait croire que ça ne changeait pas la société. Le jeune homme était à nouveau prisonnier de Downton Abbey. Prisonnier de sa condition de valet de pied. Ses rêves s'étaient brisés en milles morceaux.

On pourrait croire que tout était comme avant. Mais Thomas n'était pas dupe. Il n'y avait qu'à voir William. Il s'était retrouvé dans les tranchées, aux frontières françaises. Il avait servi trois ans. Trois longues années d'horreur. Il n'était maintenant plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ses yeux autrefois pétillants de vie et d'insouciance étaient maintenant vides et ternes. Il ne parlait plus, à part pour murmurer « Bien, monsieur. ». Il avait des cernes sous les yeux

Thomas aussi avait changé, mais seulement avec William. Plus de remarques désobligeantes, plus de mauvais tours. On dirait presque qu'il le chaperonnait. En même temps, il était bien obligé s'il voulait garder sa place. Carson et Hughes l'avaient prévenu : ils ne lui feraient pas de cadeaux s'il s'avisait de s'en prendre à William comme il avait l'habitude de le faire autrefois. Enfin ça, c'était la version officiel. Celle qu'il sortait à O'Brien en faisant mine de se plaindre.

La vraie raison, beaucoup moins avouable à ses yeux, c'était qu'il n'avait simplement pas envie de s'en prendre au deuxième valet de pied. Lui aussi avait fait la guerre. Il savait par quoi William était passé, il savait que le jeune homme avait même vu plus d'horreurs que lui. Son cœur se serrait quand il croisait le regard terne et vide du blond. Thomas connaissait cette expression. Il l'avait déjà vu des centaines de fois. Mais c'était des visages inconnus, des gens qui ne comptaient pas.

...Peut-être que William comptait.

Thomas sortit brusquement de sa rêverie lorsque Carson le rappela à l'ordre et lui demanda d'aller chercher William pour commencer le service. Ce soir, les Crowley recevaient.

Le jeune homme fureta en cuisine et dans la cour mais il ne trouva nulle trace du deuxième valet de pied. Il se dirigea alors vers leur chambre commune. Il entendit bientôt des bruits étouffés.

« William ? »

On aurait dit quelqu'un en train de pleurer. Thomas ouvrit la porte.

« Willia- »

Le blond se releva brusquement. Son visage était ravagé par les larmes, il avait les cheveux ébouriffés et son costume était défait. Thomas sut tout de suite ce qu'il avait : il faisait une crise d'angoisse.

« William... »

Le jeune homme essuya vivement ses larmes avant d'essayer de gagner la porte mais le brun fut le plus rapide.

« William, regarde-moi. »

Ce maudit regard vide s'ancra dans celui de son interlocuteur.

« Tout va bien, calme-toi. Respire. Prend une grande inspiration—voilà, comme ça. Tout va bien. Là, c'est fini... »

William finit par se calmer et Thomas eut presque un sourire.

« Mettons de l'ordre dans ta tenue. Le vieux Carson veut que tout soit parfait. »

Et Thomas se mit à arranger la tenue du deuxième valet de pied, comme on le ferait avec un enfant puis il le recoiffa gentiment, presque avec tendresse.

Inconsciemment, le brun eut un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il remit doucement une mèche blonde en place mais cette fois-ci sa main se posa sur la joue du jeune homme. Soudain, Thomas vit quelque chose dans les yeux qui le fixaient. Une étincelle. Une toute petite, très petite, étincelle de vie.

Et il ne put dire qui commença, mais soudainement ses lèvres étaient pressées contre celles de William. C'était un baiser chaste, doux. Le brun entrouvrit un peu la bouche et le blond l'imita, avant de mordiller légèrement la lèvre inférieur de son vis-à-vis. Puis leurs langues entrèrent dans la danse, se découvrant, jouant avec l'autre. Cela sembla durer une éternité à Thomas avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Son cœur rata un battement devant l'éclat des yeux de William. La voix de Carson se fit entendre et les sortit de leur transe.

Et alors que le blond rejoignait le majordome sans un mot, le brun se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle.


End file.
